Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to control a conveyance interval between successive two sheets of a plurality of sheets to be conveyed.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to control sheet feeding timing and narrow a conveyance interval between any successive two of a plurality of sheets to be conveyed, in order to increase the number of sheets with images formed thereon per unit time. Specifically, the image forming apparatus includes a sensor unit disposed at a feed tray. The sensor unit is configured to detect a size of sheets placed on the feed tray. In advance of starting image formation, the image forming apparatus updates the sheet feeding timing depending on a length of the sheets in a sheet conveyance direction, based on the size of the sheets detected by the sensor unit.